How to Charge Sigils
Firstly, there’s two different schools. Destroying the sigil to charge and release it, and keeping the sigil intact. I’m going to note which school each method falls into. Destruction: Fire Writing a sigil on anything that’s safe to burn, and throwing it into fire to charge it, as it’s destroyed. This charges the sigil with the energy from the flame, and is a good method for adding passionate, strong, intense energy. (Or any other things you associate with fire) Preservation: Fire writing a sigil, carving, or engraving it somewhere, and placing it close to a flame where it can absorb the heat and energy from the fire without burning up. Has the same benefits as the above method. Destruction: Water Writing a sigil in something soluble, and then soaking it in a body of water. This charges the sigil, and more specifically the body of water that the sigil is charged and released into. It’s a good way to incorporate traits from the element of water, such as creativity, strengthened psychic abilities, and the like. Preservation: Water Writing or carving a sigil in/on something that doesn’t dissolve in water, such as carving a sigil into a chunk of wood. The sigil absorbs energy from the water while it is soaking. Again, has the same added properties as mentioned for the destructive method with water. Destruction: Earth writing your sigil on something natural and biodegradable, then burying it. Such as writing a sigil on an acorn or leaf. It then absorbs energy from the earth as it slowly decomposes. A sigil charged this way may take on the additional energy and properties associated with the earth, such as strength, patience, and nurturing. Preservation: Earth Charge a sigil with a crystal grid, or similar set up, and keep the sigil intact afterwards. It has the same added properties as the above mentioned method for earth. Preservation: Light Charge your sigil in light, be it daylight or moonlight. The sigil is charged by the light. Destruction: Light I refer to this as destruction and light, because it deals with visibility and invisibility. Basically, write your sigil in something that will become invisible afterwards. Such as the fog on a bathroom mirror, lemon juice on paper, ect… This is my favorite way for creating/charging sigils dealing with spirits, communication, or “unseen” traits. In this method the sigil charges every time the surface it was written on is exposed to light. Preservation: Energy Work/Meditation You focus on your sigil, and charge it with energy. You are relying on your own energy for this, not energy from another source to charge the sigil. Destruction: Energy Work/Meditation Same charging method as mentioned above, but you destroy the sigil in your preferred manner when you’re done, in order to release the spell to work. More “touchy” methods below the break. TW for a lot of different reasons. Each of these methods can be preservative or destructive, just depending on if you keep the sigil in tact afterwards. Blood add a few drops of blood to the sigil, and the blood itself charges the sigil. Pain Meditate on the sigil, and break your meditation, while looking at the sigil, by inflecting some sort of pain. Usually this can be something like stabbing your finger with a needle, biting your lip, ect… Sex Focus on the sigil while engaging in either sex or masturbation, and the energy from the orgasm will charge the sigil. Intense Emotion Charge your sigil while experiencing intense emotion such as anger, sorrow, love, ect… If you’re an empath you can even channel another persons emotions to do this. Mirror Boxes Set your sigil inside a mirror box, where the energy inside will continue to move, adding to the charge every time it passes over the sigil. Death Charge sigils on/by graves, with grave dirt, or something symbolic of death. Birth Charge sigils with the intense pain and emotion related to birth, or with anything from/related to birth